Confederation of Carolina and Virginia (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Confederation of Greater Carolina is a democratic American survivor nation based on the eastern seaboard. The Confederation of Carolina was created in the Carolinas, on July 22nd, 1963 after the nuclear showdown between the Warsaw Pact and NATO ended. It consists of the coastline areas of the US states of Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, and eastern Florida, and borders the Federation of Chesapeake on the north and the United Republic of Mississippi on the west. Doomsday 'World War 3' The attacks were patchy and missed a few major places, with some places badly hit or destroyed and others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack. Several parts of the region were spared. The Warsaw Pact targets were at: WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse) History 'After Doomsday' The attacks were patchy beyond the coast line and only in a few places major value, with some places badly hit an others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack. Many people fled in to the safety of the Appalachian Mountains for several months after it happened. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A Nuclear Summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1965. A cholera outbreak killed 16,000 in various shanty towns across Carolina and Georgia, between January 1st 1963 and December 21st 1964. Things began to improve after 1965. '1965-1975' Farming began to improve in the early 1970's. 'The founding of Tampa Territory' Tampa Territory was created between 1976 and 1978 out of several rival city and county sized stateless that were mostly peaceful assimilated over the years. It is a organized incorporated territory of the Confederation of Greater Carolina. Its capital is Tampa and it has a population of about 1,450,000. 'First contact' It was made with the Federation of Chesapeake, Free Georgia-Florida, Republic of Québec, Jamaica, United Republic of Tennessee, United Republic of Mississippi and in the late 1960's. Explorers found the Republic of Spokane in 1975. Traders and explores from the Colorado-New Mexico, Mexico, Iceland and the Colorado River Republic arrived in 1989. '1990-2008' Autonomous territory of Free Georgia-Florida joined the confederation as a Commonwealth territory in 1995 after a heavy hurricane and subsequent economic slump. Fishing vessels from Ireland and and Portugal met some Carolina fishing boats just west of the Azores during 1998, leading to the first contact between the continents since The Apocalypse of 1962. Ambassadors were swapped between the nations in 1999. Iceland sent an envoy to Carolina in 2002. Iceland and Norway still blame the ex-American nations for starting WW3, since they used to be part of the former USA, who launched the first missile in 1962. Sadly, a 48-year-old government software consultant died in 2002 in Morrisville, N.C., after inhaling helium from a 20-pound tank during an office party. He will be much missed, his brother said to local journalists. 'Present day' In February 2009 amd 2011, long range radio signals from several parts of the former UK, Lower Saxony, Luxembourg and Ireland were picked up by LW/SW radios in Savannah and Charleston. The night of October 30-31, 2012, saw the ATL hurricane Sandy killed 2 and injured 6 in the nation. A 200-foot, 700-ton Venezuelan oil-tanker ship, bound for Quebec, was been pushed up onto the ruined Staten Island. Political relations are steadily improving with New Mexico-Colorado, the Federation of Chesapeake, Colorado River Republic, Kingdom of Michigan, United Republic of Tennessee and Republic of Spokane. Political relations are particularly good with the New England Republic (N.E.R), Jamaica, Iceland, the Somme Repubic and the Republic of Québec. The situation is not so good with the Republic of Haiti. A 36-year-old man has fallen down into a 20ft-deep (6m) sinkhole that swallowed up an entire room in his house in Hillsborough County, Florida during 2013. Sinkholes are common in several parts of the peninsular, Hillsborough County's fire chief said in a press briefing. Officials e postponed further rescue efforts or demolition until they determine how much of the ground under the house is compromised buy subsidence. 'The Autonomous territory of Free Georgia-Florida' The Autonomous territory of Free Georgia-Florida is a democratic African American homeland based in southern Georgia and Florida. It is a sub-division of Carolina after it merged due to a bad economical decline from 1995 to 1997, after a series of bad tropical storms hit it during the hurricane season of 1993, 1995 and 1996. It has been rebuilt and is slated for a referendum on independence in 2017. It has a poulation of about 358,255. 'Former refugee camps' #Clayton #Richmond #Charleston #Savannah #Macon #Charlotte #Yadkinville #Charlottesville #Newnan #Roanoke Defence 'Military' The growing volunteer army is about 14,000 strong. The military uses mostly material salvaged from various arms storage locations that survived the war. Some small arms have are being manufactured to a limited extent. 'Army' #16x Chevrolet RD 4x2 Trucks #12x T17E1 Staghound Armoured Cars #5x Charioteer tank destroyers #4x T15 Tank #4x FT-17 Tank #12x AMC 35 Tank (5 are known to be in storage) #5x The Renault R35 (an abbreviation of Char léger Modèle 1935 R or R-35) Tank #8x Leopard 1 Tank (4 are known to be in storage) #20x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractor 'Weapons' #Colt M911 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) #The M60 (formally named United States Machine Gun, Caliber 7.62 mm, M60) #The FN Model 1903 (M1903, Browning No.2, FN Mle 1903 or FN Ml 1903), #Nagant M1895 Revolver #The M116 75mm Pack Howitzer M1 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) 'Airforce' Carolina has only 5 light aircraft and 6 helicopters. zzzzzz.jpg|Confederation air force aircraft 'Navy' ~more to come~ The country only has 5 major and 5 auxiliary warships, 6 of which are coal fired steam ships- USSPivotAM276.jpg|The joint mine sweeper/mine layer Teeth. HMSAS Immortelle.jpg|The Minesweeper-trawler Dixie. HMS Barcross 1943.jpg|The boom defence ship Miami. Admirable-136.jpg|the minesweeper Defiant. USS Stratford AP-41.jpg|The troop ship General Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson. Wakamiya.jpg|the light seaplane carrier Tallahassee RegeleFerdinand1935.jpg|The frigate Seth. Argentina Maru or Brazil Maru.jpg|The troopship Pilar de Maria HMS Merlin (1901).jpg|The cutter Charlotte. Chiyodagata.jpg| The patrol boat Carolina. Government and Politics The Confederation of Greater Carolina is a democratic American survivor nation based on the eastern seaboard. The 2010 presidential poll-'' ''The 2010 State Govenership polls-'' O ''The 2010 Autonomous territory of Free Georgia-Florida autonomous Congress elections-'' ''The 2011 national House of Representatives poll-'' ''The 2012 National Senate polls-'' ''The 2012 state Senate polls-'' The 2012 Tampa Territorial council poll-' Healthcare Leukaemia and lung cancer ceased to be a problem after 1998. Education Compulsory schooling from the ages 5 to 17. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the recent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. Some alcohol and petrol vehicles exist. The country also has several steam ships and steam trains. Sailing ships and a few alcohol driven motor boats use the James River, Appomattox River, Cowpasture River, Chickahominy River, Chattahoochee River, Yadkin River, Ashley River (South Carolina) and Jackson River (Virginia) where navigable to reach the sea. A few light aircraft and helicopters also exist. Media *'Local FM and regional MW Radio''' *'National, regional and local newspapers' *'Local TV' Economy Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy in urban and coal mining districts. 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing' 'Energy' 94% of the coal mined in the Confederation comes from mines in Chatham County, North Carolina, while the other 3% comes from small quarries in Randolph and Lee counties. 2% is produced in minor pits and quarries across South Carolina. Sports Basketball, football, cycling and baseball also are popular sports in Carolina. 'The leading basketball players are-' #Jacob Beisel #Kimberly Ellison #Hardy Mauro #Ryan Kaminski #Sarah Lochte #Steve Richie #Jo Johnston #Andy Ned Van-Hook #Jake Menezes #Jessica Nespoli #Brady Rhode #Elizabeth Wukie #Rūta Titenis #Brenton Meilutytė #Becky Schmitt #Tony Belch Local imagery Banbury_snow_x1_(2).jpg|The nuclear winter lifted in Carolina during early 1964. Tinker.jpg|Cart horses are still used in some of the more rural parts of the nation. l_da3ha782011100602PM.jpg|Leftover wreckage from the war. Also see: #1962: The Apocalypse '' #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse)' #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Sports (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Transport (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse)'' Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse